


Czas, którego zabrakło

by Amanda_Victoria



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Falling In Love, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M, Realization
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/pseuds/Amanda_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasami nawet geniusze tacy jak Sherlock Holmes zbyt późno zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że do ich życia podkradły się uczucia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czas, którego zabrakło

Nie było zagadki której ktoś taki jak Sherlock Holmes nie był w stanie rozwiązać. Nieważne jak skomplikowana była szarada, jak rozproszone i małe były elementy układanki, mężczyzna zawsze znajdował drogę do połączenia ich w spójną całość. Zawsze. A potem odkrył nagle, że wyrosła przed nim ściana, że jest na świecie jedna rzecz, której jego mózg nie obejmuje. Czasami miał wrażenie, że ma to na wyciągnięcie ręki, że wszystko wskoczyło na właściwe miejsca, połączyło się i utworzyło spójną całość, ale wystarczyło, że odwrócił głowę a wszystko pękało jak bańka mydlana. Był cholernym geniuszem, a nie potrafił dojść do ładu sam ze sobą. Z czymś tak trywialnym jak uczucia. Denerwowało go to, drażniło, ponieważ stanowiło rysę na jego wizerunku. Wiedział, że powinien się pozbyć źródła tego stanu, ale za każdym razem kiedy próbował powodowało to fizyczny ból, który dla jego logicznego umysłu był nierealny, nieprzetwarzalny.

A kiedy wszystko wskoczyło na właściwe miejsce, okazało się, że jest za późno by działać. Wiedział. że nie ma już czasu. Czuł, że razem w wysączającą się przez ranę w jego piersi krwią, wypływa z niego życie. Cienki strumyczek spłynął po jego brodzie, kiedy próbował coś powiedzieć. Na ustach pojawiły się czerwono zabarwione pieniste bąbelki. Przed oczami tańczyły mu czarne plamy. Poczuł czyjąś ciepłą dłoń, ktoś nim potrząsał. Ktoś znajomy.

"Jesteś głupcem Sherlocku" usłyszał w swojej głowie. Nie wiedział, czy mężczyzna naprawdę to powiedział, czy może jego umysł po prostu łapał się najbardziej znajomego, ukochanego wspomnienia. Chciał przeprosić, ale wiedział już, że jego usta nigdy więcej nie wypowiedzą żadnego słowa.


End file.
